1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet feeders and more particularly pertains to a new pet feeder for providing food and water to a pet, in particular feline and canine pets, while protecting the food from ant and other insect infestations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet feeders is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet feeders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,948; U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,184; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,798; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,778; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,143; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,643.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pet feeder. The inventive device includes an outer tray defining a reservoir for holding a fluid with a food bowl and a base disposed in the reservoir. A jug for holding a fluid therein is coupled to the base. The jug has a lower spout positioned in the reservoir of the outer tray. A food bin designed for holding particulate pet food therein is attached to the jug. The food bin has a bottom spout positioned adjacent and above the food bowl.
In these respects, the pet feeder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing food and water to a pet, in particular feline and canine pets, while protecting the food from ant and other insect infestations.